


Make it Work

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The Dragon Riders have told Dagur a lot about Hiccup’s cock. Dagur wants to try it out for himself.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



“I want it,” Dagur declared over dinner with Hiccup, and Hiccup just gave him a strange look. What was “it”?

“It?” Hiccup asked.

Dagur pushed his empty plate away, wiped at his face with a napkin. “The fabled treasure,” he said. He wiggled his eyebrows. Hiccup still didn’t know what he meant. 

“Dagur, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hiccup said bluntly. 

Dagur looked at him like he was acting dumb. “Your cock,” he said, even more bluntly.

“My  _ what? _ ” 

“I hear from the Dragon Riders that it’s some sort of treasure,” Dagur said. “Wonderful to behold, wonderful to have inside of you, wonderful to-”

“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Hiccup fixed him with a serious, questioning stare. “You’re telling me the Dragon Riders -  _ my  _ Riders - have talked with you about my… my  _ cock? _ ”

“Mostly the twins and Snotlout, but yeah.” Dagur didn’t look the slightest bit fazed. 

“And they told you I-I was good? A-at sex?” Hiccup stammered. He hadn’t expected this conversation when Dagur had asked him to a private dinner. He felt secure in his relationship with the Riders, and with Dagur, so a private dinner was fine. 

“Exceptional at sex is more like it,” Dagur said with a nod. He leaned forward. “And I want to try it.” 

“Can I… talk to the Riders about this first?” Hiccup asked. “I wouldn’t want to do anything without them knowing.”

“Oh, so you kiss and tell?”

“No, I- Come on, Dagur. I’m dating all of them. Don’t you think it would be fair for them to have a say in this?”

Dagur looked disappointed. He’d probably wanted to have sex right at that moment, but Hiccup wasn’t ready. Had he thought about sex with Dagur before? Of course. Did that mean he could just get up and do it without telling his partners first? No, not at all. 

“I’ll talk to them and we’ll see about it,” Hiccup told Dagur. “I’m sorry.”

Dagur shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I don’t have any claim to your body.”

Hiccup smiled. He liked this Dagur, this Dagur changed from being with Heather, from having alone time on that island, from thinking through his life choices. This Dagur didn’t think he had any claim on him like the old Dagur had. This Dagur was someone that was worth having sex with.

  
  


“You want to fuck Dagur?” Ruffnut asked. 

Hiccup rubbed at the back of his head. “Kind of, yeah,” he answered, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. “Dagur brought it up though. Apparently you guys went and told him that I’m good at sex?”

“Well, you are,” Snotlout said, not looking up from his book. The Dragon Riders were gathered in the clubhouse, all doing their various own things, and Hiccup had figured it was a perfect time to bring up what Dagur had said the night before. Dagur, on the other hand, was still sleeping. 

“Yeah, but now it’s made him want to have sex with me,” Hiccup said. 

“Are you opposed to that?” Astrid questioned. 

“I don’t think so,” Hiccup responded with a shake of his head. “I just… wanted to ask you guys first.”

Tuffnut nodded sagely. “Coming to your partners before fucking anyone else. I like it.” 

Fishlegs shrugged. “I mean, I don’t feel jealous when you’re having intercourse with anyone other than me. I’m fine with it.”

Okay, so Hiccup had gotten permission from one of his partners, but he needed four more to agree. If they didn’t or felt in anyway uncomfortable, he wouldn’t do it. 

“Okay, what do the rest of you think?”

Astrid shrugged too. “Fine with me.”

“Me too.” Ruffnut winked. “Just make sure you tell us about it after.”

Hiccup’s blush deepened. He didn’t know if he could do  _ that. _

“Snotlout? Tuffnut?” he asked.

“It’s all good in the Archipela-hood,” Tuffnut said, snapping his fingers and pointing them at him. “Go ahead, H!” 

Now, Snotlout looked up from his book. “Yeah, it’s fine with me.”

So, Hiccup had permission from all five of his partners, but now to actually do it. Would he have the courage? Or would he back down? But then again, Dagur had seemed very eager. Maybe he could make this work. 

  
  


“Dagur,” Hiccup whispered, giving him a nudge in the shoulder. The man was still sleeping. He’d bedded down in Hiccup’s hut in a mound of furs near the fire. It was nearly noon. He must have stayed up late the night before doing who knew what. 

“Nngh? What?” he asked sleepily. 

Hiccup cleared his throat nervously. “So, um, I talked to the Riders.”

“Mm…?”

“And they said it was okay.”

“Said what was okay?”

Hiccup sighed. “Dagur, wake  _ up! _ ”

At Hiccup’s insistence, Dagur sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He yawned and stretched. Then he looked at Hiccup. “Oh, about the sex?” he asked, his mind now a little clearer. 

Hiccup’s face flushed now. “Y-yeah.” He was feeling somewhat nervous. He scuffed his foot against the floor. “They said it was okay.” 

“And what do you say?”

“Hm?”

“Do I have your consent?”

“You do,” Hiccup said without much hesitation. Yes, he’d thought about sex with Dagur before, so sex with Dagur should be fine. Of course, he’d usually thought about it the other way around, but sometimes he had fantasies of just fucking Dagur deep into a bed and making claim of him with his body. Thinking about those fantasies, he began to grow hot, and not from embarrassment. 

“Then come here.” Dagur grabbed Hiccup by the front of his tunic, yanked him down on top of him, and Hiccup flailed and gave a surprised yelp. He landed on Dagur a little awkwardly, but Dagur didn’t seem to mind. He kissed him, hard, on the lips. Hiccup made an “mm” noise, kissed him back. His arms wrapped around him, and Hiccup got himself more comfortably situated on Dagur, straddling him. 

“So you do want it this way?” Hiccup asked. “’Cause if not we can-”

“I want it this way,” Dagur said. “I want your famed cock.”

Hiccup laughed at the word “famed.” He supposed with the way the Riders had been talking about it, it really was. He kissed Dagur again, just as hard as before. Dagur began pulling at Hiccup’s tunic, and Hiccup broke away from him to let him take it all the way off of him. Dagur ran his hands over Hiccup’s body in a reverent manner. He’d wanted to touch him like this for a long time, and now he was getting to. How long had Dagur dreamed of this? 

Dagur kissed at Hiccup’s neck, and Hiccup smiled at the sensation. He sighed and leaned into Dagur, beginning to take his tunic off as well. Dagur came away from Hiccup and yanked it off of himself. Hiccup ran his hands in exploration of his thickly muscled chest.

“Wow,” he breathed. He was stunned by Dagur’s muscularity, his pure physicality.

“Like what you see?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup nodded. “Mm hm.” 

They went back to kissing, running hands over each other. Dagur pinched lightly at Hiccup’s nipples, and Hiccup drew away from the kiss for a moment to gasp. He knew he liked that from his other partners. He moaned into the kiss when Dagur did it again. So, Hiccup decided to do the same to Dagur. He tweaked at his nipples, and Dagur growled at the action. Hiccup did it again and that had Dagur groaning, pushing Hiccup down onto his back. He went with him, climbing on top of him, and Hiccup liked the weight of him over him. 

Then Dagur was kissing down his body. He lapped at each of his nipples, making Hiccup moan. Then he was going lower, lower, until he had to pull his pants down. His mouth instantly found his cock, and Hiccup dug his hand down into Dagur’s flaming red hair. 

“Oh  _ gods _ ,” he moaned. He’d had his cock sucked before of course, but never so vigorously. Dagur was taking him down like he planned on eating him, and it frightened Hiccup for a moment, but there was no scrape of teeth, nothing that hinted at Dagur planning on hurting him. Hiccup had lost that fear of Dagur hurting him long ago; he’d more than proven himself.

Hiccup half-moaned, half-laughed as Dagur took him down all the way to his pelvis. He felt himself in his throat, being squeezed wonderfully. 

“Wh-where’d you learn to do that?” Hiccup asked, stunned. 

“Long story,” Dagur answered, pulling off of him with a pop. He filled the space with his hand, gave Hiccup a searing look, licked his lower lip. Hiccup groaned and tossed his head back, stared breathlessly at the ceiling. 

“I’ve got time to hear it.”

“Ah, I’ll tell you another time.” Dagur was now clearly focusing on Hiccup’s cock. “This thing is  _ beautiful _ .” He put his mouth back on him, and Hiccup was groaning again. 

Dagur sucked Hiccup’s cock with relish. Hiccup had him stop when he felt that he was about to cum, though he was sure Dagur would have happily kept going. But, Hiccup wanted to do other things with him. They could suck each other to completion another time. 

“Where’s your oil?” Dagur asked. 

“Upstairs.”

And so, Hiccup and Dagur were running up the stairs, tripping on clothes, Hiccup finishing taking off his pants. Toothless looked up from his sleeping stone, giving them an annoyed stare. In his excitement he’d forgotten that his dragon had spent the morning sleeping in.

“Oh… Uh… Sorry, Toothless,” Hiccup said. 

Toothless grumbled, got up off his sleeping stone, and leapt up through the open skylight. He was used to these kinds of things happening, knew that Hiccup led a sexual life. Hiccup still felt bad about it though, would make it up to him later with a long ride and some extra fish. 

Dagur laughed, patted Hiccup on the chest, then went searching in Hiccup’s nightstand for the oil. 

“It’s under the bed,” Hiccup let him know. 

Dagur switched where he was searching, then came up victorious, jar of oil in hand. “Aha!” He took the cork off, gave it a whiff. “Mm, this smells nice.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Hiccup said. He took the oil from Dagur, who was excitedly taking off his pants. He then laid out on his stomach on the bed, and Hiccup knelt between his legs. He oiled up two fingers, then brought them down between the crack of Dagur’s ass. Dagur sighed, brought his hands up to the pillow, rested his head on its side. 

Hiccup felt at his rim, smiling at the feeling of the tight muscle. This was going to be good. 

Hiccup lost himself in the sounds Dagur made as he fingered him. He moaned and cursed, growled and groaned. His curses were very imaginative, and they almost made Hiccup flush, but he wasn’t like Fishlegs, meaning, he could take cursing. He himself did it when the need arose. 

Finally, Hiccup deemed Dagur ready for him, and he sighed as he oiled up his cock.

“You want me?” Hiccup asked, lining himself up at Dagur’s hole. 

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Dagur said. “Your cock is going to be better than your fingers.” 

Hiccup began pushing himself into Dagur, closing his eyes and sighing at the sensation. Oh, he felt so good around him. Dagur moaned, arched up into Hiccup. Hiccup leaned over Dagur, put his hands to either side of him to hold himself up. He kissed along the back of Dagur’s neck as he sank in him to the balls. They both moaned at the sensation, and Hiccup stayed there for the moment, didn’t move, reveling in this feeling. He was  _ inside  _ Dagur. Inside Dagur! Finally!

“ _ Fuck _ , Hiccup,” Dagur whined. “Fuck me.” 

And so, Hiccup listened to him. He pulled out slowly, pushed back in at the same pace.  _ Oh  _ that felt amazing. So utterly amazing. Dagur was tight and hot and soft around his cock, like a sheath of warm velvet. Hiccup moaned into Dagur’s ear, knowing he would like that. For now, he kept up his slow pace, not wanting to hurt Dagur. He realized that his cock was rather long. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Dagur commented. “So fucking good. Wow. You better  _ fuck  _ me good.”

Hiccup groaned, tugged at one of Dagur’s ears with his teeth. “Oh, I plan on it.” 

Hiccup responded with harder, sharper thrusts, though his movements were still sinuous, fluid. His hips were flexible from riding dragons and so he was good at this. Each of his partners had told him so. Dagur was surely enjoying this. He sounded like it. 

Hiccup kissed the back of Dagur’s neck, nipped at the skin there, and Dagur gave a pleased cry. He arched into Hiccup with his hips, gripped the pillow hard. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Hiccup liked the sound of flesh hitting flesh, of his balls slapping against Dagur, the sounds of grunts and moans and heated breaths. He kept moving his hips in those sinuous movements, pounding into Dagur. He moaned as he did it, loving the feeling of him around his cock. He was so perfect. Of course, his other partners were perfect too - there could be multiple definitions of perfection.

“Dagur, can I cum in you?” Hiccup panted out after a few minutes. He wanted to. Badly. 

“ _ Ohhh _ , of course,” Dagur moaned. 

Hiccup thrusted harder, grunting with the effort. He again tugged at Dagur’s ear with his teeth, and the attention made Dagur  _ whine _ . Hiccup shouted as he felt his orgasm come upon him. It was like wave after wave of pleasure, before the biggest wave crested, and Hiccup was releasing into Dagur. He shouted, then gasped and moaned. Dagur moaned too, and Hiccup felt him squeezing around his cock.

“Agh! Agh!” Hiccup cried. 

It was done. Hiccup pressed his forehead against the back of Dagur’s head, panting, sweating. He slipped out of Dagur, breathing hard. 

Dagur laughed. He laughed hard and loud, one of his usual, manic laughs. 

Hiccup smiled, lifted his head. He laid on his side beside Dagur. “I’m assuming you liked that.”

Dagur turned to smile at him, kissed him on the lips. “Very much so.”

  
  


“So how was it?” Snotlout asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Did you make it work?”

Hiccup and Dagur sat pressed together at the table in the Dragon’s Edge clubhouse. Hiccup supposed that Dagur was his new partner. They smiled at each other. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. He kissed Dagur quickly on the lips. “We made it work.”

“Give us details!” Ruffnut cried. 

“Absolutely no-” Hiccup began to say, but then Dagur interrupted him. 

“His cock was like you said,” Dagur said. “Absolutely excellent. This man knows how to  _ fuck _ .” 

Hiccup blushed fiercely. “Okay, okay, I guess I do.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. Toothless came up and nudged him, cooing. “What do you have to say about it, Toothless?”

Toothless made an amused chortling sound. So, he was on the side of the Riders who wanted the details. 

“Well…” Hiccup began. 


End file.
